


【中文翻译】Despair（绝望）

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: “求求你了，你不能离开我。你答应过我永远不会的。”





	【中文翻译】Despair（绝望）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461961) by [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker). 

罗密欧仿佛溺水了。他的眼睛刺痛，他的喉头灼烧发紧。他不能呼吸，恶心感从他的腹部蔓延到胸腔，他的五脏六腑都被撕成碎片。

_对不起，对不起。_ 这些词句盘旋在脑中，支配着所有。是他的错，全都是他的错。 _这不应该发生，不可能……_

但发生了。从茂丘西奥苍白的脸上可以看出来，他的眼睛开始起雾、开始失焦。他脸上痛苦的线条加深，然后又归于平静。罗密欧只能绝望地紧紧抱住他。

“茂丘西奥，茂丘西奥，拜托，拜托不要离开我。” _我不想知道没有你的生活会是什么样的。我不能，我不能，我宁可去死。_ 他是有过机会的。提伯尔特被茂丘西奥惹恼激怒，但他的第一目标不是茂丘西奥，那荣光本该落在罗密欧头上。他想要道歉，一遍又一遍，想要发誓，发誓他会做任何事、任何事只要能让他好起来，让事情变好。

他将茂丘西奥搂地更近，然后，他能感到茂丘西奥轻轻地压向他，寻找着更多的慰藉和温暖，这让他心口疼得更厉害了。他松开了茂丘西奥的手，转而拨开他额前的几缕头发，轻柔地摩挲着他的太阳穴。他想尽可能让他舒服一点，消除他的不安，但他不知道该怎么做，尤其当现在他唯一能感受到的就是恐惧。

茂丘西奥伸出手，他沾染鲜血的手触碰他的脸颊。罗密欧用自己的手覆盖住它，把它维持在那儿。他颤抖的手指沿着茂丘西奥的手背和手腕向下，抓住了他衬衫的袖口，“求求你了，你不能离开我。你答应过我永远不会的。”

那时候他们还是孩子。罗密欧陷入了他的第一次爱恋，而茂丘西奥不断地拿这一点开玩笑，频繁又恶毒，以致于罗密欧问茂丘西奥如果他对一个女孩子很认真之后他是不是真的会恨他，怀疑他可能真心厌恶陷入爱河的罗密欧。茂丘西奥哈哈大笑，两只手放到他双肩上，然后说：“ _想要我戒掉你，这么点代价可远远不够。其实连我自己都不知道怎样才可能做到。_ ”

这就能。一把刺中小腹的匕首，太多失去的血。罗密欧能感到眼泪正顺着自己脸颊流下来。茂丘西奥试着擦去它们，但他没力气了，他的手顺着罗密欧肩膀滑下来，然后软绵绵地停在他胸口。罗密欧轻轻拉了一下他的袖子，他呼吸困难。“你不记得你保证过了吗？”他绝望地重复道。

茂丘西奥向他微笑，那种痛苦又像往常一样带着点嘲讽的笑容。“太好了。我死了，罗密欧，所以你能活下来……”

“不。”

“但是谁知道呢？可能你会跟随我。”茂丘西奥的声音和语调有点奇怪——仿佛对这个提议既恐惧又有些渴望，“我会在那边等你。”

罗密欧的双手抖的太厉害了，除了抓紧茂丘西奥他什么都做不到，他紧紧抓住茂丘西奥衬衫的袖子。周围的整个世界都消失了，只缩小成了一个人，一个目标。他的回忆里满满都是令人心碎的遗憾。好多次他本可以抓住机会给茂丘西奥一个拥抱。好多次茂丘西奥开玩笑地亲吻他，眼神却发暗写着悲伤，然后罗密欧把他推开，大笑着，就像那是只个玩笑。好多次他们拥抱着彼此，在对方怀里尖叫，笑的如此开心即使摔倒在地也停不下来。

有那么多话他本可以说，有那么多事他本可以做。那么多次，每一次都很容易抓住机会去思考、去发现、去 _意识到_ 。

就像他现在意识到的一样，和肩头失去的重量一起，极度痛苦。

“我爱你。”他破碎地低语，“求你了，留下来和我一起。”

茂丘西奥眼神哀伤、无法聚焦，尽管泛白的、嘲讽的微笑仍然残留在他的嘴角。他说了什么，但太微弱了，罗密欧无法分辨。

罗密欧靠向他，他们额头抵着额头。“我爱你。”他再次说道，就像现在还能改变什么一样，就像这并非无关紧要。他这个幸运的傻瓜。他亲手造就自己这个傻瓜。

茂丘西奥呼出了最后一口气，无力地软倒在了罗密欧的怀抱中。

罗密欧发出一声哽咽的抽泣，把脸埋在茂丘西奥肩头。茂丘西奥的遗言，光亮最后一刻的呼出的气息，徘徊在他们之间，一遍遍地冲刷着罗密欧，以爱的温暖以及绝望的寒冷：

“ _我爱你。_ ”

—FIN—


End file.
